Pillow Fight
by Snicker Puff
Summary: Collins ignores Angel and she makes him pay. Silly fluff! Thanks to MovieBuffStarlet for the idea.


Angel grinned to herself as she stood in the doorway of their bedroom. Collins had been engrossed in one of his books all afternoon, so she had taken the chance to pamper herself a little. She'd given herself a manicure and a pedicure, and had a long, hot bubble bath. She'd been a bit disappointed when Collins hadn't joined her; something he _always_ did when she was in the bath. There was something about making love there that he simply couldn't get enough of, and Angel certainly wasn't complaining.

Today, though, not only had he not joined her, but he hadn't so much as looked up when she'd walked past him with only a towel around her waist.

He was going to pay for that.

She'd put on a pair of sweatpants and a tight, white t-shirt. The outfit didn't do much for her newly-painted nails, but it was perfect for what she had planned. Clutching a pillow in both hands, she called out to Collins, using her most seductive voice.

"Collins, honey? Could you come in here a minute?"

"Mmmm," came the grunted reply.

Angel heard him flip the page in his book and rolled her eyes.

"But Collins, I _need_ you," she said, adding just a hint of a whine. It was the tone she knew he could _never_ resist.

Hearing him close the book and set it on the table, Angel grinned even wider. Oh, was he ever going to pay! She moved away from the door just slightly, far enough in and to the side that Collins would have to be all the way into the room before he saw her. And by then, it would be too late.

Just as she'd planned, it took Collins about five steps before he saw her. He turned to her, a self-satisfied smirk on his face, and was about to speak when –

_**WHAP!**_

Angel swatted him on the back of the head with the pillow.

Collins let out a loud yelp, the surprised expression on his face making Angel giggle.

"Angel? What the hell was -"

_**WHAP!**_

Angel didn't let him finish his sentence before winding up and swatting him again, this time on the chest. This time, Collins doubled over, moaning exaggeratedly, a big grin playing on his face.

"Oh Angel, you've wounded -"

_**WHAP!**_

Again, Angel didn't bother letting him finish. She whapped him on his sexy little ass, which he had so nicely presented for her. By this time, she was giggling madly, and she quickly prepared for another attack.

Collins would have none of it.

Lunging toward her, Collins grabbed at the pillow, producing a high-pitched squeak from his lover. She yanked it out of his grasp, spinning away from him and holding the pillow tightly to her chest. She smiled widely at Collins, who was slowly advancing on her.

"Oh, Angel, baby," he said, voice low and playful, "You're gonna pay for that." He held up his hands, making a tickling motion with his fingers, and Angel squealed happily, backing away from him until she was pressed against the wall.

"Nuh-uh," she said, smirking at him, "_You're_ the one who has to pay!" With that, she lifted the pillow, swinging it at his legs. While he was trying to block it, she darted past him, making her way toward the other side of the room.

She hadn't gotten far when Collins wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her firmly and pulling her with him as he flopped onto the bed. Angel let out a startled laugh, raising the pillow to try to hit him again, but she was in an awkward position and Collins easily took it from her, tossing it onto the floor. He pinned her onto her back, trapping her hands above her head with one of his, the other resting lightly on her side, preparing to tickle.

"And what exactly do I need to pay for, Miss Angel?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

Angel squirmed under him, giggling softly. "You ignored me!" she told him matter-of-factly.

Collins' hand still hovered, ready to tickle at any moment. "Oh I did, did I?" he asked, "And when did I do that?"

"Just now," she said, pouting playfully, "You didn't even look at me when I walked by in a towel." She quirked an eyebrow at him, daring him to deny it.

Collins blinked. "I did?" He paused. "_You_ did?" He released her hands, moving both of his to cup her face. "Well we can't have that, can we?" he asked, leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips.

Angel returned the kiss, sighing softly, her newly-freed hands sliding down Collins' back to his waist.

"No, we can't," she told him as she broke away, a devilish grin on her face, "You have to _pay_!" And with that, she began tickling him furiously.

A bark of laughter tore itself from Collins' throat and he squirmed, trying to escape her hands. After a moment, he grabbed them, pinning them over her head again, and grinning down at her.

"I can think of much better forms of payment, Angel," he whispered.

"Oh really?" she asked, smiling innocently, "What might those be, Mr. Collins?"

Collins didn't answer, simply bent his head down and sucked lightly at her neck, causing her to moan softly. His tongue darted out briefly to taste her skin before he lifted his head, looking down at her with a question in his eyes.

Angel gazed up at him, her own eyes half-lidded with pleasure.

"Pay up," she commanded breathily.


End file.
